The Helpful Stranger
by ShirleyTemple1932
Summary: How did Jesse Duke meet Waylon Jennings?, my version of how they met based on something said in Episode Meet Waylon Jennings. Which mentions Jesse lent Waylon money after his guitar was stolen before a show. please read- Complete
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note, This Story is mostly explaining how Jesse Duke first met Waylon, from a mention of how they met from Welcome Waylon Jennings Episode from season 7. Also in this Bo and Daisy don't live with Jesse yet, but Luke does. And Luke is four but with the year/dates in this it probably doesn't match up with Luke's Time in the Marines. James Davenport is Cooter's father. _This is my First Dukes Of Hazard Story_

0101010101010101010101010101 010101010101010101010101

_Helpful Stranger, Chapter one_

{_Halfway out of Hazzard County}_

The date was March 13 1962; Jesse Duke was driving to Capital City.

Today was also Jesse's Birthday and as a surprise Jesse's best friend James Davenport and Jesse's wife Martha had presented him with two tickets to a Waylon Jennings concert in Capital City.

Jesse had asked Martha to come with, But she had declined wanting to stay at home with their four year old nephew Luke, who had a ear infection and a cold.

Luke had come to live with Jesse and Martha when he was one year old after his parent's died in a hospital fire.

Jesses had invited his best friend James Davenport instead to go.

0101010101

_[Capital City Hotel parking lot]_

The desk clerk manger Jonathan Driscoll fidgeted nervously pacing up and down the hotel sidewalk.

"I'm going to be fired, I'm going to be fired" he repeated more to himself than anybody else.

Jonathan Driscoll had a problem, The room for the country singer Waylon Jennings wasn't ready yet.

Driscoll got more nervous as the seconds ticked closer to Waylon showing up.

Luckily Jonathan Driscoll wasn't a stupid man he had a plan to delay the country singer.

If he had to use every hotel regulation known to man, Heck he'd read the hotel code manual to him if he had to.

"Excuse me, Mr. Driscoll How do you want the writing taken off the walls" The Hotel maid asked

"Paint over it, Do Something" Driscoll told her.

Now there was writing to clean off the walls, Driscoll was now certain that the next time he saw the new night desk clerk Mathew it wouldn't be pretty.

The stupid kid had let some drunken people have a wild party in the reserved room meant to be ready for today.

010101010101

_[Halfway out of Hazzard County}_

Roscoe P. Coltrane flipped on his lights and siren.

Jesse Duke was driving his favorite car Sweet Tilly, Most Revenuers and Officers of the Law knew that Tilly was a Moon runner's car.

James Davenport looked behind them. "Roscoe's on our tail" He told Jesse.

"Dang it, and I don't even have an shine in the car today "Jesse Said.

James knew very well that any Officer would go after this car because Jesse ran moonshine.

James wasn't in the shine business, but he wasn't blind to it either.

Just the other day while driving his Tow truck the parking gear just happened to freeze up blocking some revenuers from chasing Jesse.

Though occasionally if it was a really important load, Jesse would ask James to be the driver of the runner car.

Meaning Jesse would have the shine in one car and James would be chased in another car.

"We gonna stop or give a chase" James asked.

"we'll stop "Jesse decided sighing.

Roscoe practically was skipping to car window in delight thinking that he'd finally caught the slippery moonshiner Jesse Duke.

"I gots Ya This Time Jesse Duke" Roscoe crowed.

Roscoe was startled to see it wasn't only Jesse In the car.

"James Davenport, Shame! Shame!, Everyone knows your name" Roscoe scolded.

0101010101010101010101010101 01

End of Chapter One, one down two to go.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

The Helpful Stranger, Chapter two

Roscoe was dumbfounded there was absolutely _no_ shine in the car.

Trying to save what was left of his dignity Roscoe claimed that "They'd stashed it somewhere not in the vehicle"

Jesse and James decided that if they ever wanted to make it to Capital City and out of Hazzard today.

That they needed to pick up the pace and Tilly could go as fast as any moment needed with her powerful racing engine.

01010101010101010101

_{Capital City Hotel Parking Lot}_

Waylon walked up to the pacing man in the gray suit. "Problem" Waylon asked him.

The man jumped almost twelve feet in surprise.

Jonathan Driscoll looked at the brown haired man standing before him.

He was wearing a light blue shirt, black pants, cowboy boots and a black cowboy hat.

The country singer Jonathan thought. "Jonathan Driscoll, Desk clerk manager" Driscoll said introducing himself.

"Waylon Jennings" The man said shaking Jonathan's hand.

Wasting no time delaying the singer, Jonathan started explaining how to check in and various hotel regulations.

Now in his office, Jonathan got out the hotel code manual which was the size and thickness of a large encyclopedia.

"Now regulation one-two-two-five states that no fires shall be purposely started in any room" Jonathan said wondering if he'd already said that before.

"It isn't ready is it?" Waylon asked cutting off Driscoll's hour and a half long babble of hotel codes.

"Of course it's ready" Driscoll said stuttering nervously.

Jonathan Driscoll was then saved by his own desk phone ringing.

Jonathan listened to the person on the other end and then hung up.

"Here" He said handing Waylon a set of room key marked #10.

Waylon took the key and went back outside to get his suitcase and guitar.

0101010101010101

{_Capital City}_

Jesse and James were now in Capital City having picked up the pace.

They found a diner to have a late lunch in.

Afterwards James went to check out an Auto-Parts nearby and Jesse Decided to go on a walk of the city.

010101010101010101

End of chapter 2, two down one to go

Please, Please review :]


	3. Chapter 3

The Helpful Stranger, Chapter Three {Last chapter}

_[Capital City Hotel parking Lot}_

The suitcase was lying on the ground and the car door was wide open.

Waylon looked inside the car his guitar was gone only the guitar strap was left.

You could say the strap being left was thief humor or that they were in a hurry.

"Damn It" Waylon cussed throwing his hat down onto the ground.

Jesse Duke's walk had leaded him there almost on purpose it seemed looking back on that day.

Jesse Had come to a hotel's parking lot and saw a man throwing his cowboy hat down.

Jesse Duke being the man he is went over to see if he could help the stranger.

"Is there anything, I can help you with" Jesse asked the man.

"Yeah you got a guitar with" The man replied.

"No" Jesse admitted

"I got a show tonight too and then I'll have the money to buy a new one" Waylon told the Helpful Stranger.

"Well, I can lend you the money, If you tell me your name" Jesse said.

"Waylon Jennings" The man said introducing himself.

"Jesse Duke" Jesse replied.

"So are you from Capital City or just visiting?" Waylon asked Jesse.

"Visiting, I'm from a little town called Hazzard, My best friend and my wife gave me tickets for a concert tonight as a birthday present" Jesse Told Waylon.

"Happy Birthday" Waylon said to Jesse.

"I do know though a place sells good priced guitars" Jesse said.

Waylon chuckled and said. "One thing I won't need is a new guitar strap, they left it here"

"Thief's always do have the strangest sense of humor" Jesse Told him.

Jesse lent Waylon the money and Waylon bought a new guitar in time for the show.

01010101010101

_Concert_

Waylon came onto the stage wearing a white shirt and the black leather vest that he usually preformed in.

The hat had been brushed off and he was now wearing it again.

Jesse had met up with James and they were sitting at a table watching the stage.

Waylon adjusted the microphone and said. "Before we hear some Music how about we say Happy Birthday to my friend Mr. Jesse Duke from Hazzard".

James Davenport turned and looked at Jesse in surprise wondering where the heck his friend went on that walk and Met Waylon Jennings.

When the audience was quiet again, Waylon started to sing. "I've always been crazy and the trouble that it put me through" " Been busted for things that I didn't I didn't do".

After the show Waylon repaid Jesse and James, Jesse and Waylon were sitting at a table talking and laughing at each other's stories.

"Someday I gotta Visit Hazzard" Waylon said.

"Your always welcome at the farm" Jesse told him.

And Waylon did visit Hazzard a few times, But that's a whole other tale for another time.

THE END

0101010101010

Hope you liked it and if you didn't catch who the Helpful Stranger was it was Jesse Duke.

Song Lyrics belong To Waylon Jennings, Song I've Always Been Crazy. Cd 16 biggest hits.

In Memory of Denver Pyle and Waylon Jennings

H


End file.
